


Punch Drunk Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Black Eye, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam's voice goes out again on stage, and Noel has to take over. This puts them both in a bad mood and after the show, they get into a brawl backstage. Noel gets a bloody nose and Liam gets a black eye. After the fight the rest of the band leaves and the two brothers stay and drink all of the beer provided. When finished, they are drunk and take a taxi back to the hotel. Half naked on the bed, they begin kissing and then have drunk sex.





	Punch Drunk Fuck

It was happening again, Noel could hear it, and began singing louder. Each gave the 'side-eye' to the other, but Noel felt his fans deserved to hear proper good singing, even though they knew the words and were singing out loud. Liam's voice sounded like he was swallowing gravel, giving out completely at times, this wasn't acceptable. 

Liam stopped singing and let Noel take over as he drank water and massaged his throat. He knew he would get shit for this later, but what could he do? He'd been to a doctor, but since they were on the road, all that was done was blood work and an examination of his throat. It was ruled he had laryngitis, and to take it easy on his voice. This meant no cigarettes, alcohol, or street drugs. 

Liam told Noel his diagnoses, but not his restrictions. He was a rock star, and he would do as he damn well pleased, he thought. Once again, here he was on stage without the only valuable thing he had, his voice.

At the end of the song, Noel put his guitar on it's stand, gave Liam another look and stomped off. The rest of the band took this as a cue that there would be no encore, and the fans looked slightly confused. Liam not singing? Noel taking his place? No encore? They had paid quite a bit of money to see their favorite band, but the stage was now dark and they were being ushered out.

Liam went backstage, and as he walked past his brother, Noel grabbed his shoulder. "What was that? Ye still gots the laryngitis or what?" Hands on his hips, Noel demanded an explanation. "I told ye what the doctor said." Liam croaked. "Really, well, getting pissed and smoking like a chimney probably won't help that, am I right?" Liam looked at the floor. "Our fans shelled out a lotta quid to see us, an we gave a shite show. D'ya even care about our fans?" Liam looked into Noel's eyes, and then pushed him hard. "How dare ye!" Liam whispered.

Noel pushed back, and Liam was about to lift his fist when the other band members tore them apart. "Liam go to yer dressin room, Noel sit down an have a beer with us." Both listened, Noel grabbing a beer and sitting on the sofa, Liam slamming the door. Sitting down, Liam mopped his face with his hands and began to weep silently. Why didn't his brother believe he was doing all he could, and that he was scared he might lose his voice altogether, thus causing Oasis to be no more. 

Noel drank down his beer, and then folded his arms. Thinking for a moment, he stated, "Liam's got to get better, or we are done, and frankly, I don't think he's doing all he can to improve his condition." The other members did not want to take sides, so they just nodded and drank as they sat. Eventually, Liam came out, and you could tell he had been crying. Noel always knew, and seeing this made him believe that he was worried. 

"Our kid, drink the ice cold bottled water, that should help. I think alcohol might make it worse." Noel was trying to be helpful, but because both were related, Liam took it wrong. "Yous not me mam, I'll haves me a beer, thank ye." He grabbed one, and sat in a chair opposite, resting his feet on the table. "No, I'm not our mam, but I am yer brother and I'm afraid this band will end, if you don't get better." Liam sat up and slammed the beer bottle on the table and stuck out his tongue. Fucks, sake, just laryngitis or summat. I'll be fine." Liam's voice sounded raspy and he was far from being able to scream like wanted to. "Fine, our kid, then shut the fuck up and rest yer voice." Noel shouted. 

Liam got up and was on Noel punching him, Noel punching back, the other band members moving out of the way. They did not want to get involved and knew if they stopped it they would just go at again. Best let them work things out old school.

When it was all over, Noel had a bloody nose and Liam a eye that Noel knew would be black tomorrow. They didn't have a show the next day so both could put ice on the affected areas. As bad as they looked, each felt less intense. Grabbing another beer each, they put it where they had the most pain, to help reduce the swelling. Neither looked at each other at the moment, but eventually they would have to. 

Slowly each band member left, until it was just the two brothers. They stayed and drank the rest of the beer, their words slurring by the time they were done. Noel suggested a taxi, and Liam got up, his walk even more pronounced, pissed. Noel followed, and once outside they hailed a taxi to take them back to their room. 

Once they got to the hotel, they took the lift up and shuffled to their door. Liam fumbled with his key card, but couldn't get it to work. He kicked the door and swore at it, while Noel got out his and swiped it through once, letting them in. "Cunt." Liam breathed as they went in. Noel took his jacket off and threw it on a chair, Liam did the same with his giant parka. 

Both sat on the bed to take their Adidas off, Liam grabbing the back of Noel's hair and bringing his head in closer, so he could kiss him. He missed on the first try, and on the second it ended up very sloppy. Neither cared, forgetting their earlier animosity. They pulled each other clumsily out of each other's clothes, and Liam pushed his brother back to get a view what what was between Noel's legs. He saw his brother's hard cock twitching, and him squirming in discomfort on the bed.

Grabbing hold of Noel's cock, he began to grip it, sliding his fist up and down. Noel let out a drunken moan, and Liam moved down and began to suck the head. Noel cried out and ran his nails down his brother's arms. "Fuck me, our kid, can ye? I'm too pissed to wank and too pissed te fuck ye." Liam laughed, his eye now purple. "Ye, I'll fuck ye, just don't bring a word up about me voice, or me eye." Noel nodded, blood crusted around his nose. 

Liam straddled his brother and lay his head on his chest before giving his collar bones kisses, and then his lips. Shifting his hips around, Noel groaned. "Fuck me..." He whispered. It was a turn on to hear Noel so needy, and his own cock was full sized as well. Grabbing the lotion he fingered Noel and stretched him our good, not feeling quite as drunk as before. Lubing up his cock, he thrust into Noel, who let out a little cry. He was still pretty drunk and had a relaxed look of pleasure on his face. 

Liam leaned forward so that he had a hand resting on each side of Noel's face, his hair hanging down partially covering his blue eyes. He began to thrust slow, enjoying his brother's slick tightness, and then, decided to move faster. Noel did his best to grip the bed sheets, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness completely in a state of bliss. Liam went deeper, and Noel would just gasp, and whisper under his breath. Even with his nose bloodied, Liam found his brother beautiful, always had and always would. Being inside him was like some king of miracle, their union like being one with God. 

Grabbing Noel's cock, Liam began to wank him and fuck him at the same time. Soon enough, it was too much and Noel had reached the height of his ecstasy and spurt hot white come all over his belly and chest, as well as Liam's hand. Liam, not able to vocalize, silently closed his eyes and felt splendor as he shot his load into his brother. When he was done, he realized Noel had passed out, and he got next to him, and did the same.


End file.
